The present invention relates to a technical field of mobile terminals, and more particularly to a mounting structure of mounting a board-to-board (BTB) connector to a mobile terminal and the mobile terminal.
A BTB connector is a board-to-board connector, and used for electrically connecting between a couple of circuit boards that are arranged parallel to each other. The BTB connector forms two corresponding surfaces that are connected to each other, and electrically connects two circuit boards.
When the mobile phone is in use, in order to ensure the connecting reliability of electronic components such as an internal circuit board, it is necessary to fix the electronic components such as the internal circuit board by using a fixing member or the like. Among them, the board-to-board (BTB) connector on the internal circuit board of the mobile phone can usually be used to realize the connection between a printed circuit board (PCB) and other circuit boards, such as a flexible circuit board. Because the phone mobile phone shell is thin, in order to ensure the fixing reliability of the board-to-board connector, the additional plate is usually used to press-lock the board-to-board connector. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the internal structure of a mobile phone in the prior art. FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing the structure of the steel plate of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a steel board 10 configured for mounting a connector in a phone, and screw holes 20 are formed at two ends thereof, and a through hole is defined at a corresponding position on the circuit board 30, and the screw 40 is inserted into the screw hole 20 and the through hole to make the steel plate 10 firmly to be fixed on the circuit board 30, and to make the connector to be sandwiched between the steel board 10 and the circuit board 30.
It can be seen from the above characteristics that a good mounting structure is measured by contribution of a thin type of a mobile terminal and its own fixed stability.
In conventional technologies, a BTB connector is usually fixed by a pad or a long dabber. A mobile terminal can be divided into an all-in-one device and a removable structure with a host back shell.
The host back shell is arranged in back of the removable structure, the pad or the long dabber is formed on a bottom surface of the host back shell, then the host back shell is fixed to a host front shell by screws for compressing the BTB connector. Stability maintenance of the mobile terminal connecting to the BTB connector cannot be detected, and the pad or the long dabber occupies a large space, it works against the thin type of the mobile terminal.
The all-in-one structure does not have a host back shell, but has a battery shell, the battery shell cannot be removed and cannot be fixed by screws, and if the pad or the long dabber is arranged on the battery shell, there are two possible cases. One case is the BTB connector cannot be compressed, the other case is the battery shell is out of shape by being over compressed.
Therefore, conventional technologies have yet to be improved and developed.